Stay With Me
by Aria Elessar
Summary: As Rinoa watches Squall across the room, she has no idea that his mind is racing with thoughts of her too. Later they find themselves in each others arms and could end up in being together forever... Selph runs from an abusive boyfriend into Irvine's arms


A/N: This is my first fanfic on Final Fantasy, so let's just see how this goes. I own nothing, it all belongs to the dudes who own SquareSoft, SquareEnix whatever the heck it is. I didn't really pay attention to that, I just played the friggin game! Awesome game by the way. It's a one-shot and all comments are welcome! Thanks!

Stay With Me

Rinoa glanced across the room at Squall, lazily sitting back in a chair in her apartment. Everyone still hung out together, even after all these years in action together, they weren't sick of each other yet. She glanced at Irvine, and noticed he was staring longingly at Selphie and her new boyfriend- Lance. Nobody liked Lance except Selphie. In fact, nobody understood why she stayed with him either. They could tell he beat on her. Sometimes she'd come home with a black eye. They wondered if he had something on her. Quistis and Zell playfully teased at each other on the couch.

_Opposites attract, I guess..._ Rinoa thought. Squall, even with all they'd been through together, still didn't get that she liked him. So she waited for him. Maybe forever, but she waited.

Squall got up and yawned,

"So where can I sleep in this place?" Rinoa searched with her eyes around the room, but already knew her answer. She suggested; barely hiding her glee,

"I guess you could take my room. I'm probably not going to sleep until these idiots are gone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She tried her hardest to appear nonchalant while Squall trudged up the stairs. As soon as he was up, she grinned like the idiots she had just been describing. Selphie stopped over-possesively combing Lance's hair with her fingers and squealed,

"Ooooooh! Rin's got Squallie in her bed! Nice one, BABE!" Rinoa threw a pillow at her and yelled furiously,

"Shut up!" She felt the blood rush to her face and quickly buried her face in the couch cushions. Quistis and Zell looked up from their cuddling, then both started to howl. Irvine stayed quiet, where he normally would've started in on Rinoa too. Squall came down the stairs unexpectedly, and everyone went silent in a split second.

"Would you all shut up? I'm trying to catch a few hours of sleep, if that's okay by you. Oh by the way Rin, I don't want to clutter up your room..." He threw off his shirt onto the couch next to her. Rinoa blushed ever more fiercely, but Squall took no notice, or pretended not to. He also took his black pants and tossed them next to her too. All he was in now was his black boxers with red flames. Rinoa was afraid her face would explode with all the blood hastening there, so she bolted out of the room into the kitchen.

"Nice boxers Squall!" she heard Zell call. She gulped in air, barely breathing when she thought back on the scene. When Rinoa sat back down, she buried her head in Squall's shirt. She breathed in his aroma deeply, slowly hypnotizing herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again Lance had been freaking out about Selphie hugging all her friends good-bye. He had screamed,

"You act like a frickin' ho! Always touching the other guys whenever the chance comes up! I swear if it wasn't for me, you'd be some kinda slut!"

"I just hugged them!" Selphie had protested.

"Especially that perv Irvine and you!"

"What are you talking abou-"

"He plays every hot girl he sees and you look at him like you want some of it! So what about me, huh? HUH? How come I ain't gettin' any if you're such a slut? You too tired after goin' at it with IRVINE? HUH!" He threw his fist at her and it smashed into her jaw. Lance's hand went for her chest, his fingers curled, aiming for the collar of her top. Selphie scrambled away, but he managed to tear apart the neck of her shirt, leaving it in tatters. She ran for the door as fast as she could, and Lance came after her.

"Get back here you skank! I'll teach you to double-cross me!" He grabbed at her skirt and the bottom layer ripped away as she ran out the door.

It was raining now, and Selphie was soaked. She thought she most likely did look like a slut to anyone who looked outside. Her shirt was torn so half her bra was showing, and the skirt was in shreds. Selphie couldn't tell if the water on her cheeks was the unfeeling rain, or the tears falling down her face. This had happened before, but she always came running back to Lance.

_Why do I always do that? _But she already knew the answer.

_I'm afraid to be alone._ But she continued down the street for now, alone. Lance could screw himself. It must've been three a.m. when she stopped in front of a house. Selphie looked at the house and realized she was at Irvine's home, the closest place of a person she could trust. She knocked on the door, then rang the doorbell. She knocked again, but nobody answered. Just as she turned away she heard Irvine call,

"Selphie! Selph, is that you?" Selphie turned back around, her arms around herself, and walked in the door that Irvine held wide open. As soon as the door was closed, she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Irvine rushed over and held her in his arms and whispered, "Its all right, it's all right. You're here now, nothings going to hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Selphie threw her arms around Irvine and choked out what had happened. His steady breathing was soothing to her. He growled,

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him. He deserves to die like the son of a fricker he is and burn in hell." She laughed a little at his rage on her behalf. Irvine tilted her head up towards him and held her face in his hands. His thumb caressed her tearstained face for a moment. "Nobody should be able to treat you like that. You deserve better than him. Don't ever go back to him." Selphie nearly melted under Irvine's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I should go." She whispered, moving to get up. Irvine caught her wrist as she stood.

"Where will you go?" Selphie sank back to her knees, he was right, she had no where else to go. Irvine put his hand on her neck, tilted her head to look at him again, and kissed her with more passion than she had felt in her life. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back. Irvine pulled her onto his lap, she deepened their kiss. Selphie moaned with happiness. Irvine whispered against her lips,

"Selphie, I love you." He kissed her neck.

"Stay. Stay with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rinoa woke up with a jolt. The apartment was dark and everyone was gone. Rinoa put on a sweatshirt and stood up. Her footsteps echoed on the stairs in the warm dense air. She reached her room, turned the handle, and walked in. It was blue, comforting and quiet. Rinoa threw off the sweatshirt and her t-shirt, stripping down to her bra and underwear. She stepped to her drawers and put on her black shorts and a beater. Picking out a soothing CD to fall asleep to, she sat on the edge of her bed and pushed play. Rinoa got under the covers, then stopped cold.

Squall was laying on her bed, his head propped on his hand and staring at her, looking extremely amused. Rinoa's eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her wide open mouth.

"Oh my-" she nearly screamed bloody murder. Squall sat up and made her sit still as she tried to stand and run.

"Rin, Rin, it's okay, it's juuuust me." She stared at him, and stammered,

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot you were here." Squall raised his eyebrows and smiled cynically.

"You looked like you were about to call the cops," he said, still smiling.

"I just about did." Rinoa laughed nervously. She was still really freaked out. How long had Squall been watching her? "Good thing you stopped me." She noticed Squall's bare torso heaving in and out, yet his face was completely composed. She frowned and put her hand on his chest, then realizing what she had done, pulled away. Rinoa became extremely aware of how close she and Squall were, and that they were in the same bed.

"Ummmmm, I'll just leave and sleep on the couch, I guess..." She sat there though, not really wanting to go. Her chest was rising and falling unusually quick as well.

_I hope she doesn't see how quickly I'm breathing, _Squall thought. He was amazed that Rinoa had let him sleep in her bed in the first place, and it had to have been God's thumb pushing Rinoa up the stairs and erasing her memory that he was up there. But now, she was just going to leave if he didn't take action.

_If she was going to leave, why hasn't she..._ Squall realized that Rinoa's chest was heaving just as quickly as his. _No way..._ He could see it in her manner though. She wanted to stay.

"Uh, Rin? I saw more than you probably wanted me to see. Yeah..." She whipped her head around to face him, color rising up her neck quickly. Her eyes were too much for him, he began to blush too, so he buried himself under the covers. Big mistake. Rinoa's legs were right next to his head when he opened his eyes. As if he wasn't controlling himself anymore, slowly he dislodged himself from the depths of the blankets to where Rinoa was still blushing, covering her eyes. He got put his hand low on the small of her back, and pressed the other to her leg. Rinoa froze and uncovered her eyes, looking up at him very confusedly. Squall looked into her eyes for one long moment, then brought his lips to hers.

_Wow... This is everything I thought it'd be... _Squall thought.

_I'm actually kissing him! _Was Rinoa's only thought. Rinoa entwined her fingers around the back of Squall's neck and pulled him to her, bringing their figures ever closer to each other. Squall got to his knees and straddled Rinoa. He lifted her so the distance between them was closed completely. She let her head fall back, exposing her neck. Squall took the opportunity to trail a hot path of kisses on her neck. Rinoa swept her lips across Squall's smooth jaw line. Squall raised his knee between Rinoa's legs. His pulse went faster. His lips moved with a tantalizing passion. Rinoa pulled herself to Squall, pressing her chest to his. She made no attempt to hide the breathiness of her voice.

"Oh Hyne, Squall..."

"You have no... idea... how long I've waited for this..." Squall's voice was raspy. Rinoa felt Squall's bare chest against her stomach, her shirt having ridden up. His heart was racing madly. Rinoa felt Squall's hands put her down and instead go to her bare stomach. His body was hard down on top of her, not quite crushing her, but enough to make her breath become even heavier. Squall traced the hollow at the base of Rinoa's throat with his tongue. He lowered his face further, down to the neckline of her top. Rinoa moaned as he ran the tip of his tongue along the neck of her beater. His fingertips felt along the waist of her shorts. Rinoa laughed softly,

"Stop torturing me..." Squall snorted and obliged. His hands made their way up at an excruciatingly slow pace up to her bra. They lingered there for a moment, then continued to her shoulder straps. Squall threw her beater aside to the floor. He brought his lips to the same place his fingers had been tracing a moment ago. The skin on Rinoa's waist felt like it had never been touched before by anything else. Soft and smooth. Squall breathed in deeply. Rinoa caressed his back, encouraging him to go further. His lips followed a line up past her chest to her neck. He stopped and moved to her lips once again. Her open mouth was ready for him, eager and hot. Squall stopped himself for a second and sat back on one side of the bed.

"Rin, before I do any more. I've got to tell you and you gotta tell me. How long?" Rinoa sighed and rolled on top of Squall, chin on his pecs. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Since... forever. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I liked you then but I didn't know I loved you until you saved me." Squall let his eyes wander over Rinoa's bust against his torso. His gaze felt red hot on her body.

"When I tried to save you. That was when I figured out that I loved you, liked you, and everything else. You are the most perfect girl I'm going to find." Then he resumed his heaven-like torture. He pulled Rinoa up to him, then captured her lips with his own. Rinoa wrapped her leg around Squall's leg and encircled his neck with her arms. Squall ran his hand up Rinoa's bare side. His hand reached her bra and he gently tugged the clasp open. Rinoa pulled herself up and off to the side with the black lace barely clinging by her shoulder straps. Her breast was right alongside Squall's face, and Rinoa twisted underneath him so that his head rested on her chest. She breathed into his ear,

"'Tsall on you now, Squall. Do we stay or do we go? I'm willing either way." Squall flipped over to face her.

"I'm a gentleman. You're worth waiting for." But they spent the rest of the night together, curled up in each other's arms.


End file.
